project_breakdownfandomcom-20200215-history
T'lan
The T'lan are humanoid creatures kept in a static state in Site-Zero. They possess super-human strength and can manipulate energy in the form of a protective shield. Because of this, they are immune to most projectiles and can only be harmed by extreme physical damage and the experimental anti-T'lan cannon. Though they have remained mostly dormant up to this point, it is known that they are controlled by Nexus. Some T'lan have been captured and utilized for research. Their DNA, referred to by scientists as T'langen, is the crux of the α-Project and β-Project experiments. Several different types of T'lan are encountered throughout BREAKDOWN. Each type seems to play a role militarily. T'lan Warrior--T'lan Warriors are the basic soldiers of the T'lan army. As such, they make up the bulk of the T'lan forces. They appear as large (roughly 7'), pale-skinned, muscular humans with glowing eyes and a dark organic-growth covering their lower bodies and wrists. They are extremely strong, very fast, and are proficient in melee. Assault T'lan--Assault T'lan are the ranged support units of the T'lan Army. They appear to be somewhat smaller than the T'lan Warriors (roughly 6'), and have a bio-organic weapon built into their right arm. This weapon is capable of shooting an energy based projectile (similar to a LASER) which may be fired in a single shot, a quick succession of shots, or charged up for a more powerful single shot. It is this weapon that is reverse-engineered by Carter Science Center researchers to create the experimental Anti-T'lan cannon. Much like T'lan Elites, Assault T'lan have a dark growth that covers most of their body. Unlike T'lan Elites however, the growth is a greenish color. Assault T'lan are physically weaker than T'lan Warriors, though stronger than Stealth T'lan. Stealth T'lan--Stealth T'lan are the only female T'lan in BREAKDOWN. Unlike other T'lan, they are completely covered by dark growth, though this is accented by red-orange "cracks" across their body. Stealth T'lan are the smallest T'lan (roughly 5') and weakest T'lan. They are unique in that they have large dagger-like claws on their hands and feet that they use for slashing attacks and are capable of "cloaking" themselves by manipulating energy and refracting light. In doing this, they can become nearly invisible. This ability is utilized to great effect by Stealth T'lan as they will often stand motionless, allowing enemies to unknowingly approach them before striking. Stealth T'lan are also the most nimble T'lan, capable of quick evasive and acrobatic maneuvers. Perhaps due to an exertion of energy, Stealth T'lan become visible when attacking/being attacked. T'lan Brute--T'lan Brutes are the largest (estimated 10') and rarest T'lan. They appear as extremely large humanoids of considerable girth covered almost entirely in a dark growth (much like T'lan Elites). They are physically the strongest T'lan, though they are incredibly slow. Their role in the T'lan army is likely that of crowd-control. T'lan Elite--T'lan Elites seem to be stronger versions of the basic T'lan Warriors. They begin to appear later on, though often in fewer numbers. Their appearance is similar to that of the T'lan Warrior except the dark organic-growth covers all but their collar and upper head (their nose and mouth are covered). They are stronger and faster than T'lan Warriors and their melee skills exceed that of the Warriors as well. It's possible (due to their many similarities) that the basic melee unit, the T'lan Warrior, becomes a T'lan Elite after gaining additional experience or training. By this logic, T'lan Elites may in turn become Brutes after first gaining considerable mass. Other T'lan Units appear to be of different biological builds entirely. Within the Silo area, unique gargoyle-type statues can be seen above specialized "launchers" on an elevated plateau. There are three such statues each the same shape, though in a different color. The green statue appears to indicate an Assault T'lan dispenser, the blue statue appears to indicate an Elite dispenser, and the red statue appears to indicate a Stealth dispenser. These statues seem to be heavily influenced by Gieger's Alien as they appear in a "curled" sate with their hands clasping their face with a large, barbed tail protruding in front of them (especially since none of the T'lan have tails). Solus--Solus appears to be physically the most Human-looking T'lan. He is the same height and build as Derrick Cole (roughly 6') and is covered in the same dark growth as other T'lan. The organic growth is somewhere between that of a Warrior and an Elite, with most of his right side covered and his face left almost entirely exposed. Unlike all other T'lan, Solus has hair. It is white in color and appears to be slightly longer than that of Derrick's. Solus also appears to have a human skin-tone rather than the pale-white of most of the T'lan. Solus is an intelligent, though perhaps simple-minded, individual. His speech is unique in that he often speaks verb-subject rather than subject-verb, or identifies the type of statement to follow before actually making the statement (ex. query: _____). Solus presents a general lack of concern (perhaps due to a lack of purpose combined with a sense of invincibility). Many of his actions and statements are very machine-like, though he does appear to find enjoyment in fighting/killing. He becomes enamored by Derrick Cole and even spares his life or suspends his full-strength on occasion (preferring to continue fighting him). Derrick's very presence and behavior lead Solus to become almost obsessed with him. Because of this, he begins to question Derrick's nature and actions. This eventually leads Solus to become self-aware at which point he confides to Derrick that he is simply an avatar of Nexus. Solus' appearance and statements seem to indicate that he is an alternate version of Cole. Nexus--Very little is known about Nexus. It is identified as the "control center" for the T'lan. It demonstrates intelligent thought, and is capable of mental manipulation which extends to psychological conditioning. Nexus is able to speak through telepathy. These mental abilities are likely how Nexus controls the T'lan. Nexus appears as a glowing red orb with a swirling black cloudy interior. When Nexus is defeated, the entire T'lan army is suspended and Site-Zero begins to collapse.